


Fallin' for You

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff without Plot, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Teen Crush, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jason, I can't think of anyone more trustworthy than you to be the keeper of Auric." "I'll guard it with my life."</p>
<p>Tanya literally gave him her key! If that's not a metaphor for something then I don't know what is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' for You




End file.
